


Just In time

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Ron is running just a little bit late.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 26





	Just In time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop posting romione - I love it! I need more of these two.

“Am I too late?” Ron asked panting as he came into the room.

“Nope. Just in time,” Hermione said, holding a bundle close to her chest.

Ron slowly entered into the room, to see his wife laying on the hospital bed, holding their beautiful baby girl.

“Don’t be shy,” Hermione said, looking up for only a moment to smile up at her husband, before turning her attention back to their baby. “Come and hold her.”

Ron’s smile grew wider as he walked with a purpose across the room, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Hermione kissed the baby’s forehead before passing her over to her father.

Ron took her with great caution, but instantly fell in love as soon as his eyes landed on her. “Oh wow,”

“I know,”

“I can’t believe we made this,”

Hermione laughed loudly. “I know,”

“Hi Rosie,” Ron said, taking his index finger and touching her baby soft skin.

Hermione smiled at her little family. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

“How could she not be?” Ron asked, looking at Hermione for a split second. “She looks just like you,”

Hermione blushed. “She’s got your nose. And your freckles,”

Ron nodded, lightly touching her nose, making it twitch. “She twitches her nose like you do,”

Hermione scrunched up her face.

“Yeah,” Ron said with a laugh. “Exactly like that,”

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against Ron’s shoulder. “We have no idea what we’re doing,”

“After all those books you read? I’m sure you’ll be way better at this than me,”

“For the next eighteen years?”

“Oh Merlin, don’t go there. I’m not ready for her to be eighteen months. She just got here!”

Hermione chuckled. “Oh just wait for the terrible twos,”

Ron shivered. “Oh trust me, I will wait. Remember when we watched Bill’s kids? Dominique is a menace,”

Hermione chuckled, playing with one of Rose’s tiny curls. “Yeah, but we’ll figure it out together,”

Ron kissed Hermione’s forehead. “Of course we will,” he said, turning to kiss Rose’s forehead. “I love you,”

Hermione snuggled into Ron’s side, kissing his cheek. “We love you too,”


End file.
